10 Years ago
by AU Pripper
Summary: prequel to Kidnapped, let's find out what Skipper's backstory with Private was.
1. Chapter 1

Harsh wind blew against his small body. He whimpered and shivered, it didn't help that he had fresh cuts on his sides. A small yelp sounded out as he tripped. But he didn't get up, he just hugged himself shivering. The small penguin thought he was crazy when he heard footsteps. He closed his eyes. The little penguin flinched feeling a flipper on his back. He opened his weak eyes. A penguin was towering above him.

"Are you okay kid?"

"N-No.."

Strong flippers lifted him up, and his response was to snuggle into the body. The penguin who lifted him up, looked around. What was a little kid like him doing wandering around?

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know.." The younger penguin yawned.

_'What kind of heartless monster would want to leave this kid all alone?_' The flat headed penguin thought, shaking his head.

**Now review! And review my other stories because I'm BORED! XD I feel like Skipper suddenly O.O **


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes fluttered open. He was laying on something soft, he buried his beak into it. Then sat up after two minutes. His sides were bandaged, and the room was dark. He whimpered. He was scared of the dark! His beak quivered then he looked around rapidly. He then screamed loudly. The door slammed open and the lights flicked on.

"What the heck are you screaming for?!"

The young penguin leaped off the bed and hugged the irritated penguin. The older looked down at him. "I-I'm scared of the dark."

"Well that answers that question..." He scooped up the little penguin and brought him to a couch. "Do you have any idea where your parents went?"

"No... I hatched and they were looking at me weird, then I took a nap. When I woke up, they were gone."

The flat head frowned at this. So his parents didn't like how he turned out. Great, he couldn't take care of a kid...

"SKIPPPPERRR!"

The addressed penguin groaned.

Something fluffy flew into him, "HEY I SAID YOUR NAME!" The thing shook it's fur angrily.

"I heard." Skipper answered unfazed.

It glared then saw the younger. "AHHH!" The little guy winced, she sure screamed loud! "HE'S SOOO CUTE!" She wrapped her wings around the smaller. "SO CUTE! SO CUTE!" She broke away then tackled Skipper. "Can we keep him? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

Skipper groaned, "But I can't take care of a kid!"

"THEN PRACTICE!" She screamed.

"OKAY OKAY, just get out!"

"YIPPEE!" She flew away.

"Oww...My ears!" Skipper complained.

"Is she always like that?" The other asked.

"Yes...It gets annoying."

**Earlier my Mom asked if I was writing about GAY penguins. **

**My mind: Well, kinda!**

**Me: No. **

**I had to lie! For you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

He was reading a book, quietly.

He had been here for a fair amount of years. His parents weren't really an interest to him anymore. Skipper had told him they might have disowned him. He locked himself his room for hours and refused to come out. Until he calmed down. So he was happy where he was.

A squeal was let out as he felt someone tickle his side. In instinct, he slammed the book into the offender's face.

"Ow!"

"That's why you don't tickle me." He giggled.

"You're such a downer sometimes Pri.."

Skipper had once joked that his life was so 'private'. So that's what he was called.

Private tackled him, then just sat on him while he read his book.

"Pri, get off me."

"Nah."

Skipper rolled his eyes then hoisted the younger on his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!"

He dropped Private on the younger's bed. He puffed up his cheeks, pouting.

"Hey, I don't like being sat on."

"And I don't like being tickled."

Yep, that was how things went on in the house. Skipper tried to tickle Private, the younger doesn't let him, and they just go on in friendly conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa! Whoa!" Private interrupted.

"What?" Skipper asked irritated.

"Why would my parents disown me like that? SERIOUSLY. How did I even lose my memory?"

"They were scientists." Skipper started to get up, "Are you sure I should continue? You seem to impatient to listen to the rest."

Private tackled him. "NO! I want to hear about my life before I lost my memory. I want to hear about this so I can forget about what I thought was my life!"

"Alright fine."

* * *

"Food! Get me food!" Private shouted, jumping on Skipper.

The other groaned. "Get it yourself..."

"NO! You're older so go get me some."

Skipper groaned again then sat up and quickly hoisted the younger over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Private squealed.

"Nah."


	5. Chapter 5

One morning, it was okay. The next...was the downfall of every good memory. Private woke somewhere he shouldn't have woke up at.

"Wh..What the...?"

"Comfortable?"

He turned his head to see a tall penguin with blue eyes smirking at him. "W-Who are you? Where am I?"

The other didn't answer.

"H-hey! I asked you something!" The reply was getting tasered on his neck. It sent jolts of pain through him. "OWWWW!" He whimpered.

"Ask too many annoying questions and you get hurt." The tall penguin smirked widely, "And bait doesn't work when its fried."

"B...BAIT?!"

"Yes. You're my bait to create the biggest blow to Skipper."

"Y..You know Skippah?"

"No. I never know my victims. I just like seeing people break." He pointed his flipper at a helmet attached to a machine. "And this is my weapon for the bait plan."

"What is it?" Private struggled to sound brave.

"Oh...A brain washer."

"What... NO! You can't brainwash me!"

"Of course I can." He kept his head in place as he snapped the helmsmen on. The taller got out a walkie talkie.

"Tell me when Skipper is in here. Then I'll fire up the brain washer." All Private could do was cry and sob while often getting tasered.

* * *

Skipper growled walking alongside SP. "Whoever kidnapped him will die. Painfully."

SP sighed. "Calm down. You don't want to scare him WHEN you save him."

"Fine.."

"Hey look!" SP ran forward, "There's where the smell is coming from!"

"What would I do without you?"

"Dying." SP giggled.

* * *

Tears ran down his face as the tall penguin fired up the machine. "You-You're a monstah."

"Exactly."

Pain took over in his skull as jolts exploded. "NO!" His mind tried to fight to keep the memories he loved so much. But he failed horribly. The next time he woke up, there was only a cruel penguin who filled his head with lies.


	6. Chapter 6

Private's throat felt numb. "W...What happened next though?"

"Well...We were too late. You were brainwashed, the video surveillance itself was horrible."

Private wrapped his flippers around him, burying his face into his chest. "Bu..But why did you become a criminal?" He asked softly.

"It would bring Kowalski out of hiding. So I had no choice. I..." Skipper returned the hug. "I really needed to see you again."

Private smiled stupidly, "Sorry, that I don't remember."

"Its fine. Really."

"Promise?"

Skipper rolled his eyes at his childishness. "I promise."

Private pulled away and dragged Skipper to the kitchen. "Now that's ovah with...Make me food!"

"You haven't changed a bit."

**Spoiler alert...There's going to be a sequel to kidnapped. YEAH. A PREQUEL. And now A SEQUEL. **


End file.
